Christmas Traditions
by Fandom Muppet
Summary: Sam wants to show Cas the joys of Christmas. Dean is excited and our dear Cas is a bit confused by the whole thing. A little destiel fluff.


**So I wrote this over my winter break. I don't actually have a computer write now. So I typed a good portion of this on my cell and then transferred it to my USB stick and yeah. So any ideas of fanfic are halted besides little ficlets. I don't own anything but my own ideas. I tried. That's all I've got to say about this story. Reviews would be appreciated but do whatever you want.**

* * *

Christmas with the Winchesters weren't often the best. If Dean was honest the only times that really were nice was when mom alive. Most of the time after it was filled with Sammy wondering where dad was or even the odd time where they had hunted right through the holidays. Christmas was never like those shows for hunter families. That was a fact that Dean learned young.

This year however it was somewhat close. It had been Sam's idea really. It was Castiel's first Christmas with them. He thought it would be good to show him how humans celebrate the holidays. Dean had been all for it. Sam even managed to talk Bobby into properly celebrating with them. It would be a nice change from the motel's.

So here they were. Bobby's place has lights in the windows and by the door. Inside the home it had the atmosphere of warmth and a strong attempt at making it feel normal. That was a lost cause in itself but hey, they tried. A moderately well sized tree took up the corner in the living room. It had been difficult for Dean to untangled the mass of lights. Give him a door with a three locks and he'd pick every one under five minutes, give him Christmas lights and he sat there for twenty minutes grumbling quietly. The tree lacked a star but it was good enough.

Sam was just putting the last plastic ornament on the tree when a familiar breeze went through the room. There he was, Castiel. "I came on time as requested." The Angel seemed to notice the decorations and soft cheesy music playing in the background. "Was there something you needed?" He continued. Sam smiled awkwardly. "Well we thought we could show you how humans celebrate Christmas." He tone went to a more questioning feel near the end. "Why?" Castiel asked. Sam seemed to flounder for an answer briefly. "Just…because?" Sam offered. Thankfully Cas didn't ask further on the why aspect. Sam wasn't quite sure himself.

It wasn't hard to convince Cas to help finish the tree decorations. With an brief explanation they set out on finishing the decorations. Castiel just had to place a few silver plastic balls around the tree in a spread out fashion. At the start he would start to group them close together. Dean would quickly remedy that when he had the chance. The other time they spent the evening doing was untangling the lights that Dean hadn't gotten to yet. With Cas sitting next to Dean on the couch there wasn't as much muttering as before. Dean almost looked like he enjoyed it.

As the time past Castiel unsurprisingly had questions. With some half assed answered from Dean he was satisfied enough to sit still and go back to the lights.

As it turns out Castiel had no real problem with the holiday. Sam wasn't sure if he would or not considering what the birth of Jesus had turned into. He had plenty of questions however about the why aspect on the classic Christmas tales.

"How does this Santa see the whole world?"

"Can he see all of Heaven as well?"

"What does a fat man in a suit have to do with it?" Was one of the questions the Angel had asked. Dean simple shook his head. "It's to spread holiday cheer?" Sam offered. As the Angel had been doing most of the night, he accepted the answer. Dean's face lit up suddenly as if he remembered something important. "I got something for us at the drugstore." He said, standing up from the couch. He rummaged through his bag briefly before pulling out a few festive hats.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said dryly as Dean pushed a reindeer's headband onto his hair. "Suit you Sammy." Dean said, admiring his handiwork. He turned to Castiel and put on a Santa's hat. Bobby then decided that was the perfect time to enter the room. Dean, with the face of an excited three year old held up another set of Antlers. Bobby gave a look of 'no' and left the room. Dean looked almost disappointed before he put on the antlers on his head. He turned and grinned at both Sam and Cas. "Now Cas, let's show you Rudolph."

Of course Castiel couldn't really stop his questions during their little movie.

"Reindeer can't fly."

"Do the elves make toys all year?"

"Are you on the naughty list?"

"Why does Rudolph has a red nose?"

"That's no excuse to be rude to Rudolph." Cas was disgruntled during those parts of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.

Even after they finished the movie Castiel still had questions.

"What is the relevance of ginger bread houses?"

"Why do you make ginger bread men?"

"I do not understand. Why do elves work to make toys all the time?"

"Is this Santa Claus immortal?"

"Have you ever hunted Santa Claus?" Dean stopped what he was doing and stared at Cas. Dean opened his mouth to respond but stopped. He seemed to think of it before offering a vague answer. "It's complicated." He said, remembering the Pagan Gods. The Angel looked content with Dean's answer.

However, he only stayed quiet for a few minutes until another comment came to mind. Dean resisted the urge to sigh. "So Santa is an all powerful being who enters into your house at night, leaves gifts, and then flies off in a sleigh pulled by magic flying reindeer?" Sam shook his head with a small smile on his face. It seemed Cas just couldn't fully grasp the idea of Christmas. Dean was a little less amused. The way he worded it though made it sound just plain creepy. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Bobby broke into the conversation. Dean had surprisingly not noticed his entry. It must have been during the elves questions. "And before you ask another stupid question here, try this." Bobby held out a cup of eggnog.

Castiel took the cup and sniffed it's contents briefly. He looked at the expectation on Dean's face. Castiel then tried to down the whole cup and then promptly started coughing. "That's…a strange thick substance. Although it has a pleasant taste." Castiel spoke after he stopped coughing, his voice was a bit rougher than usual.

Time continued to fly by as they watched more Christmas movies. It was just after they finished Elf that Dean decided it was high time for a beer. "Dean, I have more questions." Cas said as he stood up from the couch.

Dean paused at the threshold between the living/library/research room to the kitchen. "What is it?" Dean asked. Instead of asking his questions right away he simply stared above Dean's head and said nothing. Dean slowly looked up and nearly blanched. "How the hell did that get up there?" The only person who would actually do it would be Sam.

"Your brother explained this tradition to me before." Castiel said, staring up at the mistletoe. Dean continued to stare at the mistletoe with mild confusion "Where the hell did Sam get…" He was interrupted by the angel kissing him. Dean's brain immediately went on standby along with any ability to physically react. Because Dean was still looking up he literally did not see it coming.

It was a brief kiss, the lightest amount of pressure on Dean's lip and then it was gone. It was probably not even two seconds but to Dean it had felt longer. Dean had the faint blush that could only be noticed if you were close. Castiel definitely looked less affected by it. For a few moments they looked at each other.

He quirked his head to the side. when he spoke less "The way you humans celebrate is odd but I think I had enjoyed doing that tradition with you Dean." He nodded to himself. Cas stepped out of Dean's personal space and went back to his previous spot on the couch. "My questions can wait." He said from his comfortable spot.

Dean's mind was still muddled. "Yeah…okay." Was really all he could manage. He didn't mind the kiss actually. Well there was one thing he minded but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. Not yet anyways. That would have to wait until later and the angel was gone. Dean reached up and yanked the mistletoe down before he continued to head to the fridge. He went to the fridge and started to rummage around.

On a chair, sitting quietly was the person who watched the whole thing was a smirking Sam. Putting up the mistletoe was the easiest thing he'd done all night. Dean returned to his spot beside Castiel and Sam hid his smirk.

Once settled again they went back to watching another movie.

"I don't understand. How can his heart be two sizes too small? That would cause health problems wouldn't it?"

* * *

**And that's it. I'll be honest, I wasn't too happy with how I did this but as I said before. I tried. I hope you had a good whatever you may have celebrated. **


End file.
